Fighting Over Maka
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: When the shy Maka meets the devil Soul, things get heated between Soul and Maka's ex. The beginning is kinda slow, but bear with me! Review, follow, and favourite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT as always!
1. Dah Concert

_**Hey heys! I AM BACK! :O This story is going to be AWESOME! Mostly because I still don't know what it's going to be about! :D REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVOURITE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A **__**SHOUT-OUT! **__**Now read! :3**_

Maka put in her ear buds and stared out the window of the train. She bobbed her head, not caring who would see how retarded she probably looked. She thumbed her I-pod for a song. When she came to a song that started out with a bunch of really weird-sounding "oooohs" and "ahhhs", she stopped. Then she rocked out and pretended that there was a giant monkey perched on one of the really tall buildings she was passing. She giggled and caught the eye of a stranger in a couple of seats behind her. He was really cute. He had crimson eyes and snowy white hair. She told herself to ignore the adorable stranger who was making silly faces at her, and stare down the sidewalk that was running along the railroad tracks.

"Yo!" she heard a muffled voice through her blasting music. She whipped her head around to try and find the body that the voice had come from. Her eyes finally settled on the cute albino boy that was making faces. She put a hand up and pretended not to be excited that he was talking to her.

"Hey…" he said, walking towards her seat, "what's your name?"

"Maka," she said, nodding to him, "and yours?"

"I'm Soul…and this is Black*Star," he said, motioning to a blue-haired kind of short boy. Maka nodded her greeting to him, then turned and continued to stare at the window. _No, _she told herself, _I'm in a relationship. MUST NOT GIVE UP MY IMMUNITY TO BOYS' CUTENESS!_ Maka silently prayed that he would go back to his seat, but he didn't.

"So…where ya headed?" Soul asked, giving her a smile that made her want to melt into the seat. Maka considered lying, but she decided that that would be a terrible first impression.

"A concert…" she stated, "gonna meet my boyfriend there." Soul eyed his blue-headed friend. Black*Star and Soul seemed to be having some kind of secret body language going on that Maka didn't know about. So she plugged her ear bud back into her ear and mouthed the words to one of her nerdy songs that no one else on the entire world liked. Soul gave her forlorn look, one that made her want to scream, and got up. He headed back to his seat to go chat with his friend. Maka sighed and told herself that she handled that one okay.

Soul sighed and hunched over the backpack in his lap. He ran his hands through his hair, and smirked at his buddy who was making kissy faces and smooching sounds.

"Would you cut that out?" Soul said, playfully shoving him, "why am I holding _your_ backpack, anyway?!" Soul threw Black*Star's blue and black back pack at him, and picked up his own.

"You like her!" Black*Star sang, making a pouty face.

"I just met her!"

"Love at first sight, bro."

"Uh, no."

"Uh, yes."

"Shut up!"

"Shut don't go up."

"YOU WANNA BET?!" Soul shouted, making a fighting stance.

"Whoa bro, calm your tits," Black*Star stammered, holding up two hands in surrender. Soul rested his face in his palms.

"I guess…I'm just not ready for tonight's concert," he explained, his head still in his hands.

"And you think I am?! Dude, I'm just as scared as you!" Black*Star said, throwing his arms up in the air for dramatic effect.

"How are you scared?! You're a fucking ninja who jumps around yelling assassin rules all over the place, IN THE MIDDLE OF A DANGEROUS MISSION!" Soul yelled, throwing his hands in the air, too. Now they both had their hands up, and were yelling. Maka took out her camera.

"DON'T YOU QUESTION YOUR GOD'S FIGHTING STYLE!" he yelled in return, flailing around a bit.

"You. Are. Nuts," Soul replied, holding his arms down. That was when he realized that Maka was recording him. His face turned fifty shades of red, now matching his eyes, and he ducked down into the seat. _Baka, baka, BAKA!_ He thought, smacking himself in the face three times. Black*Star started laughing his really loud "godly" laugh, and held onto his stomach like it was the most hilarious thing ever. Maka shut off her camera and slid in their seat next to Black*Star.

"'Sup guys?" she asked, throwing an arm around the back of the seat. Soul hid his face in his back pack. He mumbled something that sounded like curse words, and then hugged his back pack to his chest. Black*Star lifted an eyebrow. Just then, the train stopped, and everybody began to file out of the door. Black*Star dragged Soul out the door as Maka watched. She wondered if she'd ever even see that boy again. Then she decided that it didn't matter, and that she was going to have a fun time at the concert she was seeing with her boyfriend.

Maka stood outside the train station and waited. Sh4e gripped the concert tickets in her sweaty palm, and waited. She tapped her foot and sang along to songs until her I-pod died. All while waiting. And waiting…and waiting…and WAITING. Finally, after two entire hours of waiting, she threw the tickets in the air, and began to cry. But just as a gust of wind began to blow them, she nearly got hit by a bus chasing them down. Once she had them in her pocket again, her breath had disappeared. _Know what…_ she thought, _I'm going to that damn concert! And I'm going to have a damn good time! WITHOUT HIM!_ Then Maka began pacing towards the park. She was pretty sure that was where they were performing. She didn't even know the name of the band! And now she was going to see a concert by them!

Maka approached the park, wondering just when it got this cold. She was surprised to find how many people had showed up. She looked around to find out if there was anybody she knew. Nope. She looked at the stage, and examined the instruments set out for the players. A drum set, four microphones, two guitars (one silver and one red), and a keyboard. The band members just began to walk onto the stage. A short blonde girl with a cowboy hat ran out to the drum set. A tall blonde girl wearing a cowboy hat made her way to one of the microphones. A boy dressed in a suit with black hair took his place at the keyboard and took a microphone with him. Just then, to Maka's surprise, the blue-haired and albino boy stepped on stage and took their guitars! Maka gasped, and tried to push her way to the front. All the band members instantly started singing, without an introduction, or anything. The first few words came out choppy, and breathless, but after they got going, they sounded amazing! Maka cheered, and waved her phone in the air when they played a slow song. After a lot of the people left (it was getting late) it was much easier to get to the front. And once she did, she made SURE that Soul saw her.

After the concert, it was already 1:42. Maka didn't think about it before, but she didn't have a ride home! Her boyfriend was going to give her a lift back to her place! So she had no choice but to go and ask Soul. It was either that, or sleeping next to a dirty hobo on the side of the road, and she was NOT going to get her hair messy. So Maka approached Soul swiftly and with grace…until she fell down into the mud. So much for avoiding messy hair! She grunted, and then let Soul help her up and brush her off. She was still incredibly muddy and gross, so she let Soul take her to his dressing room in an RV.

"I have some extra clothes in here, if you don't mind wearing boys' clothes," he said, searching around in a closet. Maka shook her head, and took what he had to offer. She put her clothes in a duffel bag, and eyed herself in the mirror. A yellow and black letterman jacket, really baggy jeans, and blue and yellow high tops. It would have to do. She came out of the dressing room and presented herself.

That's hot," Black*Star chuckled.

"_Yeah_," Soul said, delivering a punch to the arm to Black*Star, "ever notice that your initials are BS?" Black*Star gave him a snarky look and rubbed his arm as he walked away. Soul turned to Maka.

"You gotta ride home?" he asked, "'Cause we can take you to our apartment for the weekend, until morning." Maka grinned and agreed to that. She was hoping he would offer, so that she didn't have to ask. Their apartment was only about five minutes away, so it was perfect. Once they got there, she awkwardly hung out in the doorway until Soul told her exactly what to do with her stuff. Maka fell asleep on the couch, next to a snoring Black*Star on a chair. They slept 'til noon.

_**Ta-Dah! There it is! I hope it wasn't TOO boring. I really tried to make it less slow. Honestly, I did. But, anyways, the next chapter will be heated, TRUST me! And it'll be up SOON! So please tell me you guys liked this one! Toodles~!**_


	2. Oh Souly-kun! Yes I will Kisses yew!

_**Yo guys! I just ate a WHOLE BUNCH and I think I'm going to puke all over my keyboard :D! Just thought you should know! Anyways, shout-outs to: xDooms Day MasqueradeX, Blackstarfangirl, JellyRain, SkieReader, and mmacginniss. Thanks for reviewing and following! :)**_

Maka woke up to Soul shaking her. He was yelling something, but she could hardly tell.

"Wah…?" Maka said, rubbing her eyes. Soul threw her over his shoulder, and carried her out the door, nearly hitting her head in the doorway. Soul took her outside, and by then she was awake.

"Am I going home now…?" she asked, struggling to get off of Soul's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll give you a lift. Our concert today was canceled, so we can drive you as long as you have directions," Soul replied. Maka nodded as he finally set her down. The two got into the car, and Maka asked about the rest of the group.

"They'll be fine at home, alone…or at least I hope," he said with a chuckle. Maka couldn't help but realize how adorable he looked with his bed-head.

"How come I couldn't have slept longer?!" she asked, leaning in a little closer to him.

"I was afraid the band would have hid your stuff or drew a moustache on you or something," he stated, "They do that sometimes." Maka smiled a real sleepy smile and laid her head on his shoulder. He jumped a bit. Once she was all comfortable on his shoulder, there was a long silence. Maka started to fall asleep, and Soul could tell.

"Yo, Maka," he said, eyes glued to the road ahead of him. Maka quickly jerked her head up and giggled, "Sorry!" Then they just sat in the car while Maka pointed to which road they were to go down. Once they got to a really long road that seemed to go on forever, they decided to play a game.

"How 'bout…I spy?" Maka suggested.

"Hell no! I _hate_ that game! Besides, there's nothing to look at," Soul gestured to the rows and rows of corn at the sides of the dirt road, "Let's play the question game. It's just how it sounds."

"Okay…you go first, though," Maka said, sitting with her feet up on the seat. Soul thought for a bit.

"Who's your boyfriend? Tell me dah deats!" Soul said, jokingly.

"His name is Marcus," Maka answered, "he's got blonde-ish hair and he's about…five foot eleven."

"Shorty," he said with a smirk."

"Not really…I'm pretty sure you're shorter than that," Maka smiled.

Soul just grunted, "your turn."

"Hmm…are these clothes really your size?"

"Yup."

"Wooow."

"Haha…okay. Do you think I'm cute?"

"DUH!"

"Oh, wow. Your turn," Soul said, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"Hmm…Do you have a girlfriend?" Maka asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Nope," he answered a little too quickly.

"Oh. Your turn."

"Would you kiss me, right now?" Soul asked, turning his attention away from the road for a split second. Maka stared out the window to the side of her.

"I dunno," she said, avoiding eye contact with him. She couldn't see him, but she could tell that he was staring at the back of her head. Finally, he looked away. The road was still going. He couldn't see an intersection anywhere.

"Maka…" Soul said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "if you will, you can look at me. If you don't like me, just stare out that window." There was a long pause. It was like the world had stopped turning. At last, Maka's head slowly turned towards him. He took his foot off the pedal. He didn't want his first kiss with this girl to turn into a car crash into a corn field! She slowly leaned towards him, closing her eyes. He leaned in towards her, parting his lips. They finally kissed, right in that car. It lasted about four seconds until they finally pulled apart. Soul licked his lips, habitually.

Maka smirked, and then said, "Drive." So he obeyed. They drove for what seemed like forever, until they came to an intersection in the long dirt road. Maka turned away and looked out the window, letting her eyes drop onto the many rows of maize. She started to think about her boyfriend, back home. Then she got really, _really_ worried. _What if he was sick?_ She thought. _What if he's okay? What if he DIED?! What if he finds out? Do I even like him? …no. Should I dump him? He is a jerk… He did make _me_ pay for this…_ She was startled back to reality by Soul's clearing of his throat. Then she let herself settle back into thought. She finally decided that she didn't care. She was going to tell Marcus that he was an asshole, and she already found someone else. …but did that make her a cheater? She didn't want to know.

When they at last got to Maka's apartment that she shared with Marcus, she got a serious case of the butterflies. He led her to the door, and smirked.

"You can just…keep those clothes. I don't need them. I got others. Besides, we probably won't see each other ever again," Soul said, walking her to the porch.

"That's a pleasant thought," Maka replied, sarcastically. Then Soul took out a piece of paper and a pen from his RV, and scribbled something down. He put it in her back pocket as they hugged, and waved good-bye. Maka watched as he drove away, and smiled to herself. But just as she put her hand on the door handle, it opened. She gasped, as she found Marcus standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

"Who the hell was that," he demanded.

"Where the hell were you last night?!" Maka countered. She was already ready for a long fight.

"That not what we're talking about-"

"You didn't even answer my call! I called you FOUR TIMES! No answer!" she interrupted, "asshole."

"Did you just call me a-"

"Yes. Yes I fucking did, asshole," Maka smirked, and pushed him out of the doorway. It was hot, and she wanted to be inside, with the air conditioner.

"And by the way, that was Soul. He found me on the train and we talked for a bit. Then I went to his _concert._ He's lead singer and guitarist. AND, he let me sleep over because I didn't have a ride home!" Maka yelled, throwing her stuff on her bed.

"So who's clothes are you wearing?!" Marcus asked, disgustedly.

"Soul's. After I fell and soiled my own, he let me borrow some." Then she remembered the note in her pocket. She took in out an unfolded it. Inside, there were seven digits. And a heart. Seven digits and a heart.

"And now I got his number~!" she sang, waving the piece of paper in his face. He snatched the paper, and ripped it to shreds.

"NO!" she yelped, picking up her shattered dreams of a cute singer boyfriend.

"ASSHOLE!"

"FUCKFACE!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"COCK SUCKER!"

"**I HATE YOU!" **Maka screamed, and slammed the door right in his face, "and you can go ahead and take your shit outta here, 'CAUSE I'M KICKING YOU OUT, ASSHOLE!"

"Good! I didn't wanna stay here with you, anyway!" he yelled, and slammed his door. Maka plopped down on her bed, and cried. She knew there would be a fight, but she didn't know it was going to be _this_ bad! She took out some tape and another piece of paper. The number wasn't _completely_ ruined. If she was very careful, she could figure out what it was before Marcus tore it up. She picked at it and examined it for an entire hour until she finally figured out what she was pretty sure his number was. Marcus was already gone, and his room was vacant. She picked up the phone, and dialed the seven digits.

"…Hello?"

"SOUL?!"

"What? Who is this?"

"It's Maka! Look, Marcus just walked outta here, and he tore up your number, but I got it back together, and now I dunno what to do! I'm all alone AND I'M AFRAID OF THE DAAAARK!"

"It's not even dark outside."

"Are you at your apartment?"

"No. Actually, we all went back to our own apartments. We only lived together for the weekend, for our concerts."

"Oh. I see."

"Why, you want me to come over?"

"Well, that's up to you..."

"I'll be over in a bit."

"REALLY?!"

"Haha. Yeah. It'll be pretty easy to get there, since more than half the trip in that one road. I'll be over in 'bout an hour."

"Okay!"

"Well bye, then."

"Bye!" Maka hung up the phone, and pumped her fists in the air. Then she went off to clean the whole house.

_**AHAHAHAHAHAAAAA… I love being in control of character's wild emotions! :) Well, what did you guys think? I think Soul is such a sweet heart, and Marcus in such a DUMB ASS! Leave a damn review, follow, or favourite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT! It would be greatly appreciated, since this chapter took FOREVER! Bye byyes~!**_


	3. ASSAULT! ASSAULT!

_**Yo! I just got up! :3 Shout-outs to: **__**CatKkit**__**, **__**anna114**__**,**_ _**darkangel565,**____**xDooms Day MasqueradeX**__**, and **__**somaluver1982**__**. For the next chapter, I'm going to need an OC! So please leave a review telling me about your OC! If you PM me the OC, it probably won't be used, because I hate PMing and I rarely check my PMs. :) Thankies!**_

Maka started off by sweeping everywhere, then dusting. Then she washed down the counters. After she was done wish the dishes, she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she called, already knowing the answer to her own question.

"Soul," he stated, still knocking. Maka opened the door and grinned at him.

"Yo," she said with a salute. She motioned to the room behind her and pushed him in. Soul walked in the room, and began observing it. He looked at his suitcase, and wondered if he should've even brought it.

"You can just put your bags over there," Maka said, motioning to a chair. Soul threw his stuff on the chair, and then sat down next to it.

"Nice place you got here. It smells like…latex," he said. Maka rubbed her neck.

"Yeah…" she said awkwardly, "whatcha wanna do?" Soul shrugged and sprawled himself out on the couch.

"I dunno," he said. Maka could feel the awkwardness in his voice, so she sat down by him and picked up the TV remote.

"You wanna…?" her voice trailed off.

"Sure," he said, closing his eyes, "I'm fucking tired. We had a huge three hour concert last night. I kind of just want to _sleep_." Maka put the remote down and motioned for him to stand up. She then led him to his room, and took his stuff for him. She closed the door behind her, and then remembered all the stuff her ex had left behind. She went to her room, and took all the stuff he gave her and put it in a huge pile. She took all the love notes, all the clothes, all the little toys, and even the I-pod he gave to her and put in it a cheap paper basket. She picked up the basket, and carried it to the field behind her apartment building. She started to cry, but then she told herself, _Stop…if you cry, it'll make the stuff harder to burn…!_ Then she pulled out a box of matches, and thought, _he gave these to me when we went camping…better throw them in the basket, too._ So she lit the basket on fire, making sure that the fire wouldn't be able to spread, and threw the box of matches in it. Maka sat there for a long time, just watching it burn. She didn't even care about the stuff, she just wanted it gone.

After the fire died down, Maka went back inside, blinking back tears. She exhaled loudly, and went to the fridge to find something to eat. She realized that she hasn't eaten since the concert. She made herself a salad, and ate while watching the people on the television silently talk and be happy.

The next day, at about five in the morning, Maka heard knocking on the door. She looked through the peephole, and saw nothing. So she opened the door, and looked around. Her eyes finally fell on a box and the doorstep. She picked up the box and carried it to the kitchen/living room/dining room. She flicked on the light, and read a note taped to the top of the box.

_Maka:_

_This is all the shit you left on my room that I forgot to leave behind. _

_It's yours. _

_I hope you and Soul have a nice life together, asshole. _

_I wasn't at the train station because I was with someone else, obviously. _

_Her name's Abigail. _

_But whatever, bye._

_Marcus._

Maka carefully ripped the box open, and found all the stuff she had given him or left in his room. An old pair of jeans, some high-tops, love letters, even a little teddy bear. _Why would he give this all back? _She thought. She threw the box into the middle of the floor, save for the high-tops. She wanted to keep those. They were cool, okay?! Then she went back to bed and turned out the lights.

The only thing she could hear was her panting and crying.

Maka woke up in the living room, for some reason. And for some reason her head was resting on Soul's lap. And for _some reason_ her neck _really_ hurt. It wasn't a neck cramp, because there was blood. She looked up at Soul, who was staring down at her with his bed head.

"Wha-? What happened…?" Maka said, her voice cracking. She could taste blood in her mouth. Then she noticed Soul's condition: he had a black eye and a bloody nose. His face was stained with blood and he had cuts all over his arms.

"Marcus," was all he said.

"Marcus?" Maka asked, very confused. Soul shook his head, and kissed Maka's forehead.

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked, trying to lift her arms to rub her eyes.

Soul sighed choppily, and stated, "He came in here and pretty much tried to murder you. But on the way in, I guess he tripped over a box and broke that vase. Well, I went to go investigate, and he was already in your room about to kill you. So I went in there and tried as hard as I could to fight him. I guess he's a weapon too, 'cause he beat me up pretty bad, as you can tell. Well, I beat him up worse, and eventually he retreated, but he still got to you…"

"Why would he _do_ that?" Maka asked. Then she remembered that she forgot to lock the door last night, and groaned.

"This is my fault…I forgot to lock the last night when he left that box at the door…" Maka said, attempting to sit up.

"It's no one's fault," Soul said, pushing Maka back down on the couch, "and rest. You don't need to be doing anything."

"Well neither do you!"

"Let's get a restraining order," he said, changing the subject.

"Okay…" Maka said, turning on her side to face the room. Soul began petting her hair. He looked up at the television screen and grimaced. Everyone on the show was smiling. And laughing. It made Soul want to spit.

Later that day, Maka and Soul decided to go to the court house. The filed a restraining order with Marcus and got him arrested for assault. They thought that maybe they could finally be all happy again and not have to worry about him. Heh heh…they were oh so wrong.

_**How'd ya like it?! I've been having a hard time writing lately…Well, anyways, review, follow and favourite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT! :D Also, review with your OC's!**_


	4. Is He Really a Kishin?

_**WOOP! Ookie, shout-outs to: **__**xDooms Madnessx**__**, **__**anna114**__**, **__**Blackstarfangirl**__**, **__**RaiiderBaybe93**__**, and **__**Goddess of All the Universes**__**. There were also two guests that reviewed, so I kinda really wanna shout them out, too. :) This chapter is going to be QUITE fluffy! :3 Anywho, onto the story!**_

Maka collapsed on the couch after a long day. She sighed, and fiddled with her bracelets. "Soul?" she asked, "are you almost done with the tea?"

"Not yet!" Soul yelled, "You want honey?"

"Yeah…sure," Maka replied, getting some Ibuprofen from the cupboard. She swallowed two tablets and gave two to Soul. Soul came into the living room and sat down next to Maka on their red leather couch. He handed her a cup of tea, and they sat together, staring out the window wand drinking blueberry tea.

"You think he'll leave us alone?" Maka asked, staring at a squirrel who was gathering nuts.

"Probably not. But now that we got this restraining order, we can arrest him if he comes within fifty yards of us," he replied, taking a sip. Maka nodded and brushed her hair away from her face. When the hair refused to stop bothering her eyes, she cringed. Soul swept her hair away from her cheeks with his finger, and smiled down on her.

"You know, I barely know anything about you, Maka," he said, observing the squirrel that just dropped all his acorns. Maka nodded and traced the pattern n her curtains with her eyes.

"Wanna get to know each other better?" she suggested, watching another squirrel attempt to steal this squirrels acorns.

"Sure," he smirked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Maka looked down into her cup of tea and said, "Tell me something about you, first." Soul nodded, and tapped his chin a little.

"Well...I box a lot, next to my music. I used to be pro in boxing. Your turn," he said, his eyelids drooping. Maka leaned her head on his shoulder and thought for a moment.

"My birth father is a little crazy," she said, "For instance; he always goes NUTS when he sees me. And if he gets to spend a day with me, _ugh_, don't get me started. I think it's because of my mother. He walked out on her, so of course I hate him. He's not my papa, no matter how hard he tries to be." Soul nodded and rubbed his chin.

"I hate my family," he chuckled, "That was blunt, but true. They're always just…I dunno. I just hate them. That's why people call me Soul Eater instead of Soul Evans." Maka sighed and drank the rest of her tea. She was about to get up to put it in the dishwasher, but she didn't want to leave Soul's comfort. So instead, she just put it on the coffee table. Soul started watching the clouds, now that the squirrels had disappeared to go fight somewhere else.

"…what's your favourite colour?" she asked, tilting her head up at him. Soul stared at her neck and cleared his throat.

"Gold," he replied, and asked her the same question.

"Yellow," Maka said, trying to visualize the two colours together. They just looked like the same colour to her. Soul nodded and "mhm"ed. He looked down at Maka again, noticing that her eyes were closed. At first he thought she was asleep, but then he realized that she was just resting.

"Maka?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" she replied, she eyes still shut.

"What's your favourite song?" he asked as Maka's eyes pried open.

"I don't know," she said, "I'm not all that big into music, but I like dancing a little." Soul nodded and leaned in closer to her. Maka snuggled up to him, her head now lying in his chest, and exhaled.

"Marcus never sat with me like this," she said, feeling his hand starting to play with her hair.

"Oh yeah?" he said, running his fingers through her soft hair slowly, "Well he sucks balls." Maka giggled and took her knees up to her chest. Soul took his other arm around her, so that he was now holding her.

"Know what I wanna do?" he told Maka, "I wanna fight that son of a bitch.

"We can't," she said, "the restraining order…

"I don't give two shit s about the restraining order! We gonna fight this asshole! But we'll tell Lord Death about it so that we can't get arrested. We'll lie, and say that he's helping out a kishin."

"I dunno…" Maka said, worriedly looking up into Soul's ruby eyes.

"Will you fight him with me?" he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine," she said, "but I won't like it."  
Soul smiled, "I wouldn't expect you to."

Soul and Maka strolled along the sidewalk. Maka had a map in her hand, and she was sure that the house they were approaching was Marcus's new house. Once they were on the doorstep, Maka nodded to Soul to go ahead and knock on it. Soul smirked a sharky smirk and knocked a real cutesy knock. A short, blonde guy with neon braces answered the door.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to be intimidating. It wasn't working.

"Let's go to the baseball fields," Soul said, "We wanna fight you." Marcus smiled a real big, mean smile, and turned to a girl sitting at a table.

"Hey babe!" ha called, "Wanna watch me beat up these two?" The girl grinned, and closed a history textbook.

"Sure," she said, walking to the door.

"Then it's a date!" Soul said, "You can drive yourselves there, I don't trust you in my car. Be there at about…21.00."

"No problem," Marcus said, laughing. Then Maka and Soul turned, and walked back to her apartment.

"This gunna be fuuun!" he said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah, fun…" Maka mumbled, "Can we go home and enjoy each other's company? Because I think after this, we'll both be in too much pain to cuddle." Soul laughed and threw an arm around her.

"If it makes you happy, sure," he said. Then they walked back home, and opened the door.

"Sure am gonna miss this place…" Maka said, peering around at the room.

"Oh shut up!" Soul said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down onto the couch. They both plopped down on the crimson sofa, and sat together. Soul positioned himself so that he could hold her and kiss her at the same time. They sat with each other, and hugged and cuddled until it was 20:50.

"I think it's about time to go," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the coat rack.

"You get your cape and I'll get my jacket," he said. Then they made their way to the baseball field.

"It's so cold…" Maka said, shivering, "And I forgot to grab my gloves…!" Soul laughed and took her hand. He then stuck it in his pocket along with his hand.

"Warm enough for ya?" he asked, smirking.

"Yup!" she replied as they reached the baseball diamond. It was lit up with a bunch of giant lights, so they could see each other perfectly. Marcus was leaning against the dug-out while smoking a cigarette. His girl was in the dug-out drinking something that looked like beer.

"Seriously? You used to be _against _drugs!" Maka exclaimed. She would've thrown her hands in the air, but they were in Soul's pockets.

"Pffft," Marcus said, puffing one last time and then discarding the cigarette on the ground, "We gonna fight er what?" Maka nodded, narrowing her eyes.

"Should I turn into weapon form?" Soul asked. Maka was surprised by that question.

"What? How do we know that we can have soul resonance?" she asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Just try," Soul said as he turned into weapon form. Maka grabbed the scythe, and turned towards Marcus, noticing no problems with handling him. She smiled, and sprinted towards Marcus, who had one arm in his sword mode. Maka quickly tried to slice through him, but missed. Then she had to jump up to dodge his miscellaneous attack. Maka then jumped towards him, stabbing him in the chest. She regained her strength, and went after him again, only from behind. She continued to deliver the dangerous blows until she had him pinned to the ground, with the scythe to his neck.

"Well, DO IT!" Marcus shouted, grinning. Maka was confused.

"W-what?" she asked, stupidly letting her guard down. Just then, Marcus turned his leg into sword form, and attempted to slice through her torso. But Maka bounded off of him, just in time, and ran back towards him to try and finish him off. All of a sudden, Maka felt weird. Crazy, even. Then she realized-it was his madness. And she guessed that Soul could feel it too, because all of a sudden he started breathing heavily.

"Finish him!" he yelled, trying not to let himself slip away.

"Is he really a kishin?!" she shouted. He proved it by eating his own girlfriend's soul right then. Maka had a look of disgust on her face.

"You sikko!" she yelled, bounding up to him. She lunged at him, and with one swipe of her scythe, he vanished, a kishin soul taking his place.

"YES!" Soul shouted, turning back to human form. He swallowed the soul, and rubbed his hands together.

"I don't…get it…" Maka sighed, staring at where her ex once stood, "He's not a…kishin…" Just then, she felt something grip her shoulders. She gasped in horror at what she was looking at.


	5. I've Heard That One Before

Hey peeps! I am just now updating! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been busy lately…Here are this chapter's shout-outs! Chichichi13, Jesimase, anna114, xDooms Madnessx, RaiderBaybe93, and Zeros-Princess. So did you guys like my cliff hanger?! *Laughs evilly*

"I don't…get it…" Maka sighed, staring at where her ex once stood, "He's not a…kishin…" Just then, she felt something grip her shoulders. She gasped in horror at what she was looking at. Right there, she was face-to-face with…Marcus.

"Hey Maka…" he said, wiping drool from his mouth, "What's up?" Maka pushed him away from her.

"You sikko!" she yelled, "Who the hell did we just fight?!"

"The kishin I created. Don't you like him? Sure, he had a few quirks, but he was simply a prototype. The next one will be MUCH better." Maka looked at him with rage and disgust. Soul walked over to her.

"The hell's goin' on here?!" Soul shouted, picking the surprisingly light Marcus up by his collar. Soul's crimson eyes burned straight through Marcus's blue ones. Marcus just chuckled.

"You pitiful, pitiful fool," he laughed, letting Soul pick him up.

"Who are you, Excalibur?!" Soul shouted, throwing Marcus into a wall.

"Come on now, don't play games. I'm here to negotiate," Marcus smiled, picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"Yeah right," Soul said, "All you care about is getting your way. We came to fight, and we're gunna fight."

Marcus shrugged, "whatever you want, sweetheart." Then, Marcus darted towards Soul, his arm in a blade.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, and turned into scythe form. Maka took Soul in her hands and got into fighting stance. She wished she didn't have to do this again. Wasn't once really enough? Apparently not. This new Marcus was much stronger than the kishin Marcus, too. Maka lunged at her foe, and swiped at him fruitlessly. After awhile of swiping and missing, Maka huffed and gripped Soul in her hands.

"It's no use!" she said, "He's too fast!"

"But he's not launching any attacks against us," Soul pointed out, "we should attempt to use his speed against him.

"'Kay!" she shouted, and just stood there in fighting stance. And that was when Maka noticed the girl that was supposedly Marcus's new girlfriend. She sensed her soul, and could tell that she, too, was a kishin.

"Why are you making kishins?! You go to DWMA!" Maka yelled, gripping Soul harder.

Marcus sighed, "I needed a hobby!" Maka rolled her eyes and waited for Marcus to do something, but he just stood there and smirked.

"Well?" Marcus said, "You gunna do something?"

Maka shook her head, "_You_ gunna do something?!" Marcus shrugged and laughed. He then began sprinting towards Maka, and by now Maka was holding onto Soul so tight, that Soul was starting to complain.

"Come on, Maka! Loosen the grip!" he pleaded, but she only tightened her grip and narrowed her eyes as she focused on her foe bolting at her in zigzag lines. When Marcus got about an inch away from killing Maka, she dove between his legs and stood up behind him, she used that one moment to whip Soul down Marcus's back, causing him to arch and fall over. Maka held her scythe to his neck.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he smiled. Maka narrowed her eyes again, and pushed Soul harder down on his neck.

"This is it," she said, making sure not to loosen her grip, "I could kill you _right now_." Maka waited for a response, but Marcus just shut his eyes. So, with one swift flick of the wrist, Maka put her scythe down. She couldn't kill him. She wasn't that kind of person. Marcus, realizing that he was decapitated, pried his eyes open and just stared.

"What are you doing?!" Soul yelled at Maka, but she just ignored him.

"I can't kill you," she said, and turned, and walked away.

On the way back to her apartment, Maka sleepily let Soul carry her home.

"It's nice to have you carry me for once," she said with a smile.

Soul chuckled and said, "only cool weapons can carry their meisters home." Maka closed her eyes and rested as Soul carried her back home. When they got there, they inspected their wounds, and patched themselves up.

"I think I wanna sleep on the couch tonight," Soul said, lying down.

"I was gunna sleep there!" Maka complained.

"Then c'mere," Soul said, patting the microscopic space next to him. Maka eyed the space and grimaced.

"You're such a goody-two-shoes!" Soul said, throwing his hands in the air, "just come and sleep next to me, nothing's gunna happen." Maka silently debated with herself for a few moments before lying next to him.

"I'm like, falling off. This isn't going to work," Maka said, about to get up. But Soul put a hand on her arm and held her.

"There, now you _can't_ fall off," he said.

"But I feel like this is wrong…" Maka whined.

"Nothing's gunna happen but sleep," Soul said, then quickly added, "and chit-chat." Maka giggled at his use of "chit-chat" and snuggled up to him.

"So why didn't you kill Marcus?" he asked, rubbing her back.

Maka shifted a little and said, "I dunno…" Soul poked her.

"Okay, okay…I just…I couldn't bring myself to do it, y'know? I mean, killin' kishins is one thing, but humans…that's just morally wrong. And I mean, the first time, I knew there was madness in him, I could feel it. So I thought it was okay that time," Maka explained. Soul nodded.

"I understand how you feel," he said, and hugged her closer, "but ya didn't have to grip my scythe form so hard that you were squeezing my guts out!" Maka laughed at this and sighed sleepily. Soul decided that she was too tired to talk now, and let her fall asleep with him.

When Maka woke up, she was alone, except for a note in place of Souls' body.

_Maka: I forgot that I have a band rehearsal today. _

_I'll be home by 15:30 at latest._

_I love you,_

_Soul_

Maka put the piece of paper down and got dressed. She put on her usual yellow short-sleeve sweater and red plaid skirt. She decided to pass on the cape since it was all dirty and ripped from the day before. So she started a load of laundry, and played Nintendo 64 until it was about 15:20. Then she waited for Soul to get home so she could finally talk to him in private about the dream she had last night. But when the door opened, it wasn't Soul who came in. It was _Marcus_.

"What the hell are you doing here?! What do I have to do to make you go away, move?!" she shouted, throwing her arms in the air. Marcus put up two hands in surrender.

"I'm just here to apologize!" he said, backing up a little.

"That person you saw…it wasn't me! Well, technically, it was me, but it wasn't emotionally me, it was just physically me, which, I hues is still me, but-" he stammered, being interrupted by a Maka-chop. Marcus dizzily wobbled around a bit before stumbling back into reality. He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, what I guess I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. I really am. I was drunk last night, the night before, it screwed with my mind and I did things I never thought in a million years that I would do. And I didn't even make those kishins! I really don't have a clue what happened, it's all just a daze to me, but I do know that I've hurt you, and I'm _incredibly_ sorry. I know you'll never forgive me, but, I hope you can at least hate me a little less now?" Marcus gave the smallest smile and coughed. Maka folded her arms and lowered her eyelids.

"Why weren't you there for the concert?" Maka demanded, making the question sound more like a statement than a question.

"I was…" Marcus sighed, "I was out, getting drunk."

"Course," Maka said, and arched her eyebrows. Which, for some reason, made Marcus want to kiss her. And, being the disgusting moron he is, did what he wanted. He walked closer to her, grabbed her by her back so that she couldn't escape, and pressed his lips against hers. She struggled and tried to scream her way out of the kiss, but it didn't work, and, of course, Soul just-so-happened to walk in at that exact moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed, and dropped his duffel bag. Startled by his yelling, Marcus released Maka, whipping his head around to come face-to-face with a furious Soul. Just then, Soul turned his arm into scythe mode, and before Maka could do anything about it, he swung at Marcus. But Marcus was a speed demon, and he was able to dodge it. He tried to run out the door, but he couldn't because Soul slammed the door and locked it with a pad lock.

"Shit…uh, h-hey Soul…" Marcus stammered, backing away from him. Flustered, Maka tried to regain her thought process. Soul glared down at Marcus.

"Why…was Maka just kissing you?" he demanded, the question sounding MUCH like a statement, rather than a question.

"I wasn't! I swear to God!" Maka yelped, trying to run over to him. Soul threw out his arm to stop her.

"Pfffft. I've heard that one before," Soul said, still glaring at Marcus.

"She's telling the truth! I-it is my fault!" Marcus gulped. Soul narrowed his eyes, and sighed.

"U-um…is everything alright in there?" a quiet voice from outside the door said.

"We're _fine_! Go away, Adelyn! I'll catch up with you tomorrow!" Soul shouted, not bothering to take his eyes off of Marcus and Maka. The person named Adelyn ran off, apparently.

"Marcus…" Soul hissed, and he fell onto the couch in a slump.

"Soul?!" Maka said, walking over to him. Marcus just stood and watched.

"I'm sorry…" Maka said, "But it's really not my fault! I just don't know what to say!" When Soul just grunted, Maka leaned over and kissed him. Soul just grunted again and folded his arms.

"Well…this seems like the PERFECT time to be on my way, so if you could just unlock the door…" Marcus started.

"NO! YOU SIT YO ASS DOWN!" Soul yelled. Marcus obeyed, and took a seat next to Maka.

"Aw, nuh-uh. You sit over there in isolation away from Maka," Soul said.

"I'll sit wherever the fuck I want!" Marcus countered, smirking. That got Soul REALLY steamed. Soul stood up and swung at Marcus, actually hitting him. He lunged towards him, beating him senseless. By the time all of his rage was finally out, he unlocked the door, and kicked Marcus out. (Literally!) Maka walked over to Soul and put an arm around him.

"You okay?" she asked, giving him a sincere smile. Soul refused to look at her. So instead, he looked at the ceiling, and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, plopping down on a chair. Maka sat on his lap and hugged her knees.

"You have a bony ass," Soul said, chuckling a bit. Maka giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Soul. You really shouldn't have been dragged into this," she said, bringing her gaze to meet his.

"If I hadn't been, you'd have died," he said, and wrapped his arms around her.

Maka looked down steadily and said, "I suppose that is true…"

"You know it's true!" he exclaimed, putting her head on his chest, "You couldn't live without me, so just admit it."

"Yeah, I guess that's right," Maka laughed. She got as close as she could to him, and took in his amazing fragrance. After awhile, she began to cramp up.

"I'm uncomfortable…" she said, and stood up. Soul followed her to the couch and lied down next to her.

They lied together for a bit in silence, until Maka said, "Soul?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"How can we stop Marcus from doing these things?"

"We can't."

"Yes, we can!"

"I don't think so. A person is going to do whatever they want, no matter what the consequences are."

"…"

"…"

They said nothing for a really long time, and just let each other just be there.

"What do you think is gunna happen now?" Maka asked.

"I think…I think he's going to leave us be for awhile. And then, just when we least expect it, he'll come to try and ruin us once again!" Soul replied, laughing a little.

"Oh, please!" Maka said, and laughed a little, too, "Let's just hope that we can stay together long enough for that."

"You don't think we'll stay together long?"

"You never know…"

"Maka?"

"Yeah, Soul?"

"I love you."

"Pfffft. I've heard that one before," Maka said, grinning. Soul chuckled at her lame joke.

'_**Ello, bananas! I hope you liked this chapter! I was beginning to run out of ideas for things to happen! The next chapter will be out sooner, I promise! Review, follow, or favourite and I'll grant thee…A SHOUT-OUT!**_


	6. A Suckish Ending for a Suckish Story

_**I am SORRY! This chapter is REALLY late! I just got a bad case of writer's block for this story…So that means, I'm gonna wrap things up! I know, I know, stop crying! This may be the last chapter, but if you follow me (hint hint) you can read me other stories! :D Shout-outs to: **__**Neo queen Izzy**__**, **__**xDooms Madnessx**__**, and **__**The daughter of rain and snow**__**. (Interesting names!) The OC named Kisa Evans belongs to **__**Special K**__** and the OC Adelyn Jones belongs to **__**xDooms Madnessx**__**. NOW LET US BEGIN!**_

Maka woke up in the morning and stretched. __Soul was supposed to introduce her to some chick named Adelyn. She hoped that she would be nice. Adelyn was apparently a new member of his band, and she played the bass guitar. He was at a rehearsal at the moment, and would be home soon. Maka walked over to the couch and looked at the blank television screen. She turned it on, and went to the news channel. She was about to turn to go into the kitchen, when a certain person on the screen caught her eye. A boy. Not just _any_ boy, though. _Marcus_. Maka froze in place as she watched two policemen drag a bedraggled Marcus into a squad car. A woman appeared on the screen and began talking. Maka felt her palms begin to sweat.

"_And apparently, the man drove his car into a ditch, drunk. The man had too much to drink that night and was currently trying to get home from a bar. Local residents who saw how the accident happened are here to tell us in detail just how the accident was caused," _the woman said, the camera now switching over to a neat young-looking business lady.

"_The car was going at about 80 miles per hour!"_ the lady exclaimed, "_My husband had to swerve a bit just to dodge the car! We were going to go and help him, but we were afraid of him. He was definitely drunk, and did not have neat clothes or anything." _The camera switched back to the news cast lady.

"_We have one more witness before we switch to the weather_," she said, and the camera switched again, this time to an older man. He looked like he was in his late forties.

_"The car just came out of nowhere! My wife and me were watchin' from our house and we seen it come in from down da street! We were scared but den ze cops came and we were all fine den," _he said. Maka giggled a little at his poor grammar and funny accent. The screen turned back to the news lady, and she sent the camera view over to the weather man. Maka thought it was a bit strange that Marcus was _that_ stupid, but then she remembered the rest of the stupid things he did and she realized that it was becoming a normal thing for him. She sighed just as the door to the apartment opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Soul announced, leading a girl in through the doorway. Maka smiled and welcomed the girl inside.

"Maka, this is Adelyn. She was supposed to come yesterday, but…well, you know what happened," Soul stated. Maka shook the girl's hand and remembered the television broadcast.

"Soul, you will NOT believe what I just saw on the news! Marcus got arrested because he was drunk driving! He drove right into a ditch!" Maka exclaimed.

"Oh I believe it," Soul responded, showing Adelyn where to put her stuff. Adelyn seemed kind of shy, but kept her head held up high; she kind of reminded Soul of Tsubaki, only a bit…_weirder_.

"So who is this…Marcus guy?" Adelyn questioned, sitting down in a chair. Maka took out a few tea bags and got ready to make tea.

"Marcus is Maka's crazy ex," Soul explained, "He literally got something mentally wrong with him, I swear!" Maka chuckled and handed Soul and Adelyn both a cup of tea. Adelyn chugged hers down and stood up.

"I'm bored!" she said, "Let's do something fun!" Soul sipped at his tea and shrugged.

"We could…I dunno, have a party with all the band members," he suggested. Maka looked down into her tea and shrugged.

"Whatever you guys wanna do, I'll do," she said, smiling. So Soul and Adelyn called everyone in their band while Maka made the place presentable. When finally people started arriving, Maka realized that she didn't have any food. So she went to the cabinet and dragged out everything she could pick up at once. The blue-haired boy ate just about everything he could get his hands on while his weapon kind of just stood there, encouraging him to save some for everyone else. Once everybody had finally arrived, Maka took account of everyone who was there. There was a boy who was obsessing over how "asymmetrical" the apartment was, and that it was absolute "garbage". His two weapons, Patty and Liz, seemed like they were pretty nice. Patty was more on the crazy side, while Liz was more stressed. Black*Star was the boy she had met awhile ago, who was on the train with Soul, so she already knew about him. His weapon, Tsubaki, was exactly OPPOSITE of him. She was probably the most timid girl in the world.

"We should play a game!" Patty exclaimed.

"Truth or dare!"

"Seven minutes in heaven!"

"Spin the bottle!"

"Say Uncle!" Maka thought about all the requests and decided that she hated all of the games.

"Let's…not…" she said, a drop of sweat forming on her forehead. Everybody groaned and moaned until finally Maka gave in.

"Please, Maka! Let's play Spin the bottle!" Liz folded her hands.

"Ugh, FINE," Maka said, and took out a bottle. They all sat in a circle and Soul backed up.

"I ain't playing this! I have a girlfriend!" he said, his hands up for defense.

"Oh, yes you are," Maka said, pulling him into the circle. They decided that Liz would go first, since she recommended the game. She spun the bottle and glued her eyes shut. When she heard a bunch of "oooh"s and "ahhh"s, she decided to pry her eyes open…to see a very frantic Kid who was staring at the cursed bottle that didn't land on him. Instead, it landed on Black*Star, who was smacking his forehead with his palm.

"Does it have to be on the lips?" he asked, kind of complaining.

"Yes!" everyone replied, laughing. Black*Star moaned, and quickly pecked Liz's lips. They both spit afterwards, though. Black*Star then spun the bottle with his fingers crossed. Just as he was hoping, it landed on Tsubaki. He kissed her, and was a bit embarrassed when she wiped her mouth off. Tsubaki then took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Adelyn.

"I'm spinning again!" she announced, and spun again. This time it landed on Soul. Soul got up and left the room.

"I told you! This game is EVIL!" he shouted, "So uncool!" Maka started laughing and said that the game was over. Everybody became bored fast, so they watched three movies and fell asleep at around 16:30. Well, everyone save for Maka and Soul. They were still up, laying in the darkness, and staring at the television screen that was turned off.

"You think they like me?" Maka asked.

"Course," Soul replied with a yawn. He inched closer to Maka and put an arm around her. He could hear her breathing.

"Why'd you freak out during spin the bottle?" Maka asked with a small chuckle.

"I didn't wanna kiss her!" he said. Maka laughed a little.

"Only wanna kiss you," he said, turning to her. His eyes glowed in the darkness like two red cherries. Maka liked cherries. Soul leaned closer, so that they were chest to chest, and he kissed her. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds before they pulled apart.

"We no longer have to worry about Marcus," Maka breathed in his ear. Soul nodded and hugged her.

"I really do love you," he said.

"But we've only been dating for a week!" Maka replied, hugging Soul back.

"That doesn't matter, I know how I feel."

"Or do you?"

"I do."

"Well then." Soul hugged her in silence, waiting for a real response.

"I love you too," Maka said, hugging him tighter. Soul smiled a toothy smile and tried to resist doing what he was about to do. Maka closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep, but she was awoken by Soul kissing her neck.

"Mm?" Maka said, a bit startled. They eventually fell asleep in each other's embrace.

~EPILOGUE~

Maka groaned and shouted to Soul, "Come help me with Kisa! She's freakin' out!"

"I ain't "freakin' out" mom; I'm playing a freakin' video game!" Kisa shouted back at her mother. Soul walked into the room.

"The hell's goin' on?!" he shouted as he walked over to Kisa's video game.

"Do you really think we shoulda had kids?" Maka muttered to Soul.

"I heard that!" Kisa yelled, and stuck her tongue out at her parents. Kisa was fifteen at the moment, which meant Maka and Soul were thirty-five.

"We're so old…" Soul complained, hanging his head.

"It's alright sweetie, there's nothing we can do about it," she said, rubbing his back.

"You know, I've always wondered what happened to Marcus," Maka stated, watching her daughter's game progress.

"If you're gonna talk about this, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE! I GOTTA CONCENTRATE!" Kisa yelled, muttering a few cuss words under her breath. Soul was about to scold her, but Maka waved him off and led him into their bedroom.

"I have too," Soul said, remembering the man who nearly destroyed their lives.

"I wonder if we'll ever see him again…" Maka said, her mind drifting into thought. But they didn't see the face staring at them through their window…

_**BAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I love that ending! *Wipes away a tear* Thanks for reading, guys! I really hope you all enjoyed it! :)**_


End file.
